Various exercise devices exist for toning, developing or working the lower extremities such as treadmills, stair-climber devices and stationary bicycles. Weight-lifting and other multi-station resistance exercise equipment exist to provide a total muscle development workout at a number of stations. These pieces of equipment generally are designed to work out one major group of muscles at a time such as the arms, the back, the legs, etc. at different individual stations.
The prior art equipment for multi-position or multi-station exercises has been bulky and expensive and requires considerable space for the entire equipment layout. There are smaller pieces of equipment that provide either a muscular workout or an aerobic workout. A need has been present for a compact piece of exercise equipment which provides the means for combined isometric or muscular workout and aerobic cardiovascular conditioning and which works several major muscle groups as well as the cardiovascular system at the same time during the workout.